Gaara's annoying stalker
by katsumi chan
Summary: when Gaara awakes one morning, someone is stalking him with pranks here and pranks there. this girl won't give up until Gaara's day is destroyed
1. Chapter 1

This fan fiction is one of four that I will be delivering, they are funny and sneaky. This girl who is the annoying stalker is delightful and creative she strikes when Gaara knows and doesn't know it. Enjoy these fan fic's and NEVER stop having fun!!!

**Gaara's annoying stalker, strike 1**

'Click' the door opened but not a sole stirred, Kankuro slept on the couch because he'd been tipsy the night before. Temari's fan lay beside her door; a hand extended and touched it. Walking down the passage was a hard task since the floor creaked at any movement but soon the laundry room was in view. 'His' Kazekage robes lay on the washing basket, foolish Gaara he's so vulnerable. Yet again the hand extended it dumped the robes into the wash with a load of powder and something else!

This person was gone by the morning when Gaara awoke knowing he had to do Kazekage jobs today, he'd have to wear his robes. His red hair was in a big mess wild and destroyed like every morning. Temari picked up her fan when going into the hallway; it had been moved, by whom.

'Kankuro, what did I tell you about touching my fan' said Temari with a stern voice.

Kankuro looked puzzled at Temari, he'd been asleep he wouldn't dare touch her fan. She stood upright and angry and Kankuro didn't know what to say. He froze for a few seconds then shook his head 'I didn't Temari, maybe Gaara' he said his hands shaking.

'GAARA' yelled Temari; she marched down the hallway to the laundry room where she could here Gaara cursing colourfully. When she appeared at the doorway Gaara was huddled over something, his voice was cowardly but enraged. 'You did this Temari, as what a joke! I'll kill you.'

Temari approached Gaara slowly aware of the death threat. She bent down to see a pink robe in Gaara's hands, Gaara's Kazekage robe! 'What happened, who, how?' said Temari fumbling with the robe she now held.

'I DON'T KNOW, IF I KNEW I WOULDN'T BE HERE, FUCK TEMARI. WHY WOULD SOMEONE DO THIS? Gaara's face was red with rage, Kankuro walked into the laundry room wondering what the commotion was, when he saw the robe he couldn't help but go into a laughing fit.

Kankuro woke with a painful headache. 'What, happened?' said Kankuro walking towards the mirror to see the lump he could feel by his eye. 'Gaara punched you out, he's really angry!' said Temari dabbing Kankuro's lump with a wet towel.

'So where's he now?'

'He went to the meeting at Suna hospital, in his robes' said Temari turning pale.

Gaara walked with everyone staring at him but his head was held high and he felt confident. As he glared at a boy who laughed at him, he was rudely bumped into. When he turned to yell at this rude person, he was stunned because before him stand a beautiful blond girl around his age, she smiled shyly and nodded at him. 'Was the Kazekage feeling very feminie today?' she giggled and walked off. Gaara stood confused why this wonderful girl was so mean, it was sexy.


	2. Chapter 2

Tokua starred at Gaara as she left, she giggled at bit more then headed for his house again. As she entered Gaara's window she could hear Temari and Kankuro fighting, perfect. On Gaara's bed lay Mr Teddy his button eyes looking up at Tokua. She took the teddy and went out the window.

Water dripped off Tokua as she set up a chair and a camera, this would be the best! Mr Teddy was tied to the chair with rope round his hands, it looked perfect. The camera was switched on and it started recording, drip, drip, drip went water from above this dank, dark scene was picture perfect. Tokua stepped in front of the camera and spoke clearly and sexily, she giggled at the end of the recording, it was done.

The tape was in her jacket pocket, as was Mr Teddy; Tokua looked round Gaara's front porch no sign of him he must be home already, great. With a knock on the door she was gone.

Kankuro ate a peanut butter sandwich nosily as he asked Gaara to get the door, when Gaara starred at him Kankuro went to the door. When Kankuro opened the door no one was there, just a parcel lay on the doorstep. Kankuro handed the parcel to Gaara as it was addressed to him; it puzzled Gaara, Someone giving him a present.

As Gaara ripped it open in a hurry Kankuro saw the label of the video inside, Teddy! When Gaara took the bubble rap off the tape, which Kankuro played with childishly, Gaara sat in horror at the title. He sprang to his feet and went to his room; on his bed was no Mr Teddy!

The tape was fuzzy at first but it cleared up to reveal Mr Teddy sitting on a chair, in what seemed to be the drains. The first twenty minutes of the tape was Mr Teddy tied to the chair but when Gaara thought all hope was lost to finding Mr Teddy, he saw someone fill the screen blocking Mr Teddy's view, the hot girl from this morning. She waved at the screen then smiled broadly, she reached for her top pulling the straps down, and then she mouthed the words 'I want you.'

Gaara wasted no time he got to his feet and walked out the house, he had to find Mr Teddy! He strode through Suna looking alert and ready, his attention was brought to a drain pipe with a light shining in it. When Gaara climbed into the drain he saw a chair and something on it, Mr Teddy. Gaara sprinted for the chair that he could only just see as it became closer Gaara smiled.

When Gaara hugged Mr Teddy tightly and started to talk to him someone came out another tunnel, she clapped and applauded 'well done Gaara, Mr teddy is yours and so am I' said Tokua. She leaped on Gaara hugging him tightly while he resisted. As Gaara ran off down the tunnel all he heard in the background was 'you'll love me in time my Gaara-kun!'


	3. Chapter 3

When Gaara climbed out the drain his heart was racing and he was confused, this girl was, crazy!! Gaara put Teddy on his gourd and walked home, that was too much excitement for one day. When Gaara was walking home he could swear he was being followed, creepy. When Gaara opened the door he had an unexpected guest, the blonde girl. Gaara shuttered and walked towards her. 'Who let you in, you Teddy stealer?' said Gaara looking over at Kankuro who was sitting on the couch watching the discussion.

'Well I thought that we hadn't been introduced properly, my name is Tokua Gokshu. I moved here from Kunai a small village to the west' she smiled contently.

'You know who I am, Gaara, just Gaara. Now would you do me the pleasure of leaving, NOW!' Tokua nodded then hugged Gaara; he started at her and shook his head.

Kankuro looked madly at Tokua and shouted something that Gaara couldn't make out. 'Gaara she's got your gourd cork' he said the second time.

Tokua ran down the passage and into the toilet, all Gaara heard was a big flush. When Tokua appeared she laughed that girlish laugh and raced out the door. Gaara sobbed childishly then went to the toilet to see the remains of his cork, nothing was there the cork was gone. Gaara walked out into the lounge room swearing with words Kankuro didn't even know!

'WHAT NOW KANKURO, WHAT CAN I DO THIS GIRL IS DESTROYING ME!' screamed Gaara loudly. Kankuro raised his hand, did he have an idea, and Kankuro left, returning with masking tape. Gaara looked horrified, his poor gourd. Kankuro put layers of tape on the opening of the gourd it looked terrible and the sand wouldn't hold when Gaara moved but it would have to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara needed to leave the house and get fresh air so he decided to go for a walk around Suna. He slammed the house door and went for a slow walk, to clear his head. Gaara was glad to be rid of Tokua, but he said that too early. She appeared at the main street walking fast and bumping into others. When she turned around she immediate saw Gaara and ran up to him, she slung her arm around him determined to not let him go. People stared at them as they walked and a little girl came up and started to annoy Tokua she yelled to the girl 'Gaara-kun! Sick'em boy!' with that the little girl ran away in fright of Gaara.

Tokua said quickly she was hungry but Gaara didn't respond. So she dragged him into the crowded ramen bar. He bent his head down in shame of this girl and didn't touch his food. When kids came up to Gaara, Tokua yelled 'poor, neglected Gaara-kun needs a hug' immediately all the kids came up and hugged Gaara, some were even stroking him.

Gaara latched out for the kids he was going to hurt them but Tokua saw this as bad and sprayed him with water.

Gaara started at Tokua in disbelief, he left the bar. Walking quickly to get away from Tokua, she caught up though and flicked him on the nose numerous times and called him a bad boy. Gaara was sick of this and retreated home where he locked all the doors so Tokua couldn't bother him again. But as he looked out his window he saw someone lurking in the bushes, Tokua


End file.
